


Sprinkler

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [15]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Tumblr Prompt, Waste Of Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt:  fem!robbie keeps getting flustered around fem!sporty when she takes her hat off and her beautiful hair falls out all over the place? :)





	Sprinkler

**Author's Note:**

> As I said on tumblr: Being female does /not/ mean you need a ‘female’ name. But for the sake of drawing a distinction between this female universe and the canon male one, Robbie is now Robbi.

Summer was terrible. The warm weather and sunshine meant the brats were outside more.

On the other hand, summer meant ice cream. So maybe it wasn’t  _that_  bad.

Robbi lounged on a bench in the middle of town, trying to enjoy the last of her ice cream cone. She could hear the kids laughing and yelling in front of Bessie’s house. It was  _irritating_. Robbi tried her best to concentrate on her treat and not the noise.

This was interrupted by Sportacus flipping over. Robbi groaned. Must the jumpy menace disturb her ice cream time?!

“Hi, Robbi!” Sportacus said as she landed in front of her.

Robbi looked Sportacus up and down. The elf was dripping wet. From hat to boots, she was soaked.

“What happened to  _you_? Robbi asked, licking a drip of chocolate ice cream from the side of her cone.

Sportacus grinned and scratched her hat, “The kids and I are playing in Bessie’s sprinkler! Want to join us?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s really hot out? And it’s fun!”

“I’m busy,” Robbi said. She lifted the cone for emphasis. 

Sportacus scratched her head again, “Suit yourself.” Then she frowned and brought both hands up to her head, “Hang on, my hat’s just bothering me now.”

She pulled the hat and goggles off and Robbi froze. Dirty blonde hair unfurled from under the cap and fell in gentle waves past her shoulders. Sportacus shook out the perfectly dry strands, combing her fingers through it.

“That’s better!” She declared. She grinned at Robbi, twisting the hat in her hands to wring it out. Robbi felt her heart skip a beat, “Do you have a hair tie or something? It sticks to my face when it’s wet.”

Talking seemed like a tall order right now so Robbi just shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes on Sportacus.

Sportacus giggled and Robbi felt her face heat up, “Your ice cream is getting all over the bench.”

Robbi tore her eyes from Sportacus and looked at her cone. Indeed, the chocolate was dripping steadily down Robbi’s arm and onto the bench beside her. Suddenly embarrassed, Robbi leaned over and dropped the cone into the trash can.

“Well, I have to get back to the kids,” Sportacus tucked the hat into her vest.

“I-I’ve changed my mind!” Robbi stood up before she even knew what she was saying, “I… I need to… wash my hands! Yes!” She held up her chocolate covered hand, “So I’ll go with you. To wash off.”

With a  _whoop!_ , Sportacus grabbed Robbi’s clean hand and began pulling her, “The kids will be  _so_  happy! Let’s go!”

“You don’t have to lead me! I know where to go!”

But Sportacus either ignored Robbi or just didn’t hear her. Robbi decided it wasn’t worth the fight and let Sportacus hold her hand as they made their way to Bessie’s.

And if Sportacus laced their fingers together, well, that  _also_  wasn’t worth fighting. 


End file.
